In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a portable hand held device for measuring the size of and weighing luggage items.
With the advent of numerous restrictions relating to travel, and in particular, the items which a traveler can carry on airlines, it is necessary to not only be cautious about items which are being packed for purposes of travel, but also the size and weight of luggage items. Airline carriers have imposed numerous restrictions which are enforced with increasing rigor. Failure to adhere to such restrictions often leads to additional service charges and other penalties.
As a consequence, most airline check in facilities include apparatus for weighing luggage and measuring luggage. The airline consumer or customer, however, does not have the benefit of necessarily knowing the weight or size of a particular item of luggage prior to arrival at an airport. Thus, the customer or consumer is at somewhat of a disadvantage in efforts to comply with travel restrictions.
In an effort to resolve this difficulty, various devices have been proposed for the purpose of measuring the size of and weighing luggage items. A device for weighing and measuring a luggage item has been available, comprising a mechanism which will allow suspension of the luggage from a hook that is mechanically connected to a read out mechanism or dial indicating the weight of the luggage. A tape measure is also attached to such the device and may be utilized to measure the length, width and height of the various luggage items that are capable of being weighed by the same device.
While such a prior art device has been very useful, difficulties remain associated with such a device. In particular, the prior art device did not include a handle design which would facilitate ease of use. Additionally, such a prior art device required the user of the device to engage in some form of contortion in order to view not only the weight sensed by the device, while at the same time attempting to suspend or hold an item of luggage by means of the hook of the weight measuring device. Thus, the construction of such prior art devices, though useful, does not necessarily meet all the needs of the traveling consumer.